


Imagine- Terrible Twos (Liam Centric)

by GetMeOut



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Gen, Headspace, Infantilism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetMeOut/pseuds/GetMeOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your ABDL, Liam, was a very sweet little boy. But he was mentally 2 years old. You know what that means? The terrible twos stage, that's whay. But what was really odd was that... Liam didn't act like a 2 year old at all. He was still sweet and cuddly, he did what you told him to, he never threw a tantrum... He still acted like little 1 year old Liam! So maybe the terrible twos stage would just fly by and not cause any trouble, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine- Terrible Twos (Liam Centric)

Your ABDL, Liam, was a very sweet little boy. But he was mentally 2 years old. You know what that means? The terrible twos stage, that's whay. But what was really odd was that... Liam didn't act like a 2 year old at all. He was still sweet and cuddly, he did what you told him to, he never threw a tantrum... He still acted like little 1 year old Liam! So maybe the terrible twos stage would just fly by and not cause any trouble, right?

But no. Sadly that's not the case. One morning, it just suddenly hit like a frightening storm. It was just as scary as a storm, too!

It all started when Liam woke up earlier than usual. Normally, he wakes up at 9 or 10 in the morning. This time he woke up at 5 A.M.! At first, he just babbled to himself and minded his own business, and you hoped he'd go back to sleep soon. Eventually he started crying for you, and you knew that there was no going back now. 

You got out of bed and went to Liam's nursery, where surely enough he was sitting in his crib and sobbing. That was another strange thing about him- he hardly ever cried, and when he did, it was quiet and whimpery. But this time he was just flat out sobbing like a baby (no pun intended)! You went over to his crib and lifted him up, patting his back to calm him down. "Shhhhh, baby, it's okay..."

Liam sniffled and clung to you, "Mummy... I hungee."

"You're hungry?" You asked, stroking his hair gently.

"Mhm," Liam nodded, "Hungee. Wan' my baba."

"Baby, you know we're trying to get rid of your baba," You remind him. "We're trying to eat big boy food now, remember? You're doing so well at it, too!"

"No," Liam said, having a stern tone in his voice, "I wan' my baby. Pwease?" He added. Being poliet usually got him what he wanted, so maybe it'll work this time too?

"Lili, we'd have to start all over again if I give you your bottle," You said, "How about we try some cereal for breakfast, hm?"

"No!" Liam whined, "I wan' milky!"

"There's milk in cereal, silly!" You said, "Now, I am not putting up a fight with you this early in the morning, Liam. We'll wake up the other boys and they'll be grumpy, too. Either you try eating cereal or you go back to bed until you're happy again, okay?"

"Nooo!" Liam wriggled in your arms, "Nooooooo! No sleep! Wan' my baba!" Then he started pitching a fit, crying and trying to get out of your grip. 

"Liam James Payne..." You said. You were not putting up with such nonsense this early in the fucking morning. You decided to lay Liam down on the floor and let him have his fit, in hopes that he'd calm down afterwards and cooperate.

Once you did lay him down, he let at it. He let out this terrible shout of anger and kicked his legs like a toddler actually would. He shouted half gibberish, half "I WAN' MY BABA!" and etc. Just like you said before, the others woke up. You heard Niall crying (which was expected because he was so young), Harry was, of course, yelling at Liam to shut up, Louis was groaning loudly and you didn't hear Zayn do anything (he was probably still asleep).

Right now, your household was nothing but chaos. 

Right as you were about to shout at Liam, you looked down at him, and he was asleep. You thought about getting mad, but you figured it wouldn't do anything now, and at least there's one down and 4 more to go. You lifted Liam up and laid him down in his crib as you went to take care of the others.

As it turns out, it had nothing to do with Liam being two years old. The poor thing just needed his sleep!


End file.
